


Drabble et Histoires courtes : Mythologie grecque

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilation de petits textes [21]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Self Prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Petits textes réalisé pour le plaisir ou par défi.
Relationships: Hades & Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Compilation de petits textes [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1086585





	1. Dignité

**Author's Note:**

> Personnages/Couples: Zeus/Héra  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Comment ça Zeus l'avait encore trompé, Héra vit rouge, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Elle aimait son homme plus que tout mais ces tromperies n'étaient pas digne du dieu suprême qui régnait sur l'Olympe. Elle soupira avant de se mettre à rechercher son mari pour lui faire la leçon. Il s'excuserait encore et elle lui pardonnerait encore. Ils se diront des mots d'amour puis s'endormiront avec le retour d'Apollon qui faisait encore et toujours levé le soleil et le couchait pour donner au humain ce repos dont ils avaient besoin.


	2. Un peu d'air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Quand bien même c'est du domaine public, les personnages ne sont pas les miens.
> 
> Note : Participant à l'arbre à drabbles.

Rien qu'un peu d'air, Hadès sortait rarement des enfers, parce que c'était son royaume, bien sûr, mais parce qu'il aimait être là-bas. Il prenait un plaisir sadique de voir certain mortel souffrir. La divinité n'était plus sortie depuis son enlèvement de Perséphone. Cela commençait à dater tout cela. Donc il sortait de sa zone de confort pour voir le monde. Une grimace se formait sur son visage. Le monde avait bien changé, la dévastation et désordre régnait en maître. Il lâchait un soupir, si les mortels se tuaient à vivre l'enfer, il fallait qu'il se montre original dans les enfers.


	3. Le choix des mortels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Zeus observait les mortels. Il les trouvait drôles. Ils devaient craindre ses foudres. Ils étaient toujours prompts à défier les dieux. Comme lui avait défier son père pour y sortir ses frères. Il rit en voyant certains de ses enfants se battre pour un peu de sa reconnaissance. Il adorait ces enfants. Sa femme un peu moins. Mais elle n'aimait que peu de ses enfants en vérité. Même Arès qui était pourtant leur enfant légitime n'avait aucun traitement de faveur. Et il n'oubliait pas ce pauvre Héphaïstos. Défiguré, difforme par la rage de cette déesse. Héra était une femme terrible. Mais dans le fond, il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas sa faute si certaines humaines lui tapaient dans l'œil. Elles étaient si belles, il serait dommage de ne pas leur plaire pour engendrer des héros qui rentreraient dans la légende. Les créatures effrayantes avaient besoin de leur destructeur. Il voulait que ça soit un de ces enfants qui réussisse cet exploit. Il lâcha un soupir. Il pouvait entendre Athéna, sa fille et son frère se disputer la capitale grecque. Son cœur penchait pour sa fille, bien entendu. Mais devait être équitable. Il regarda son cadet.

« Mon frère, si on laissait les humains choisir qui serait son dieu.  
-Mais comment mon frère.  
-Il suffit qu'on leur laisse un message. Ils sont malins ses humains. Bien plus qu'on croit.  
-Je suis d'accord avec père, disait Athéna d'un ton doux.  
-Bien entendu que tu es d'accord avec papounet. Laissons les humains décidés, mais je ne promets pas de rester sage.  
-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mon frère. »

Poséidon était en colère, il détestait quand son frère aîné avait raison. Les humains qui le vénéraient, comprenaient ces messages. Et seul lui savait à quel point parfois, ils étaient compliqués. Il lâcha un soupir. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ces fidèles étaient nombreux à la capitale. Malheureusement pour lui. Les fans d'Athéna étaient plus nombreux. Il promit qu'un jour, il se vengerait de cette fille à papa. En attendant, les océans l'attendaient. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il serait au chômage. Ni demain. Il espérait seulement que les mortels croiraient en eux longtemps. Très longtemps.


	4. Liberté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les mortels t’amusaient, tu prévariquais sûrement, mais tu étais un être libre. Aussi libre que ton élément, oublié des gens, sauf les gros passionnés. Eole, tu t’amusais des étranges humains qui créait des créatures oreillardes. Tu aurais pu mourir de rire si ta moitié ne t’avait pas menacé de te transformer en une de ses créatures en tirant sur tes magnifiques lobes. Tu te posas sur une horloge immense, tu pouvais voir des chiffres anciens. Les humains n’avait pas tout effacer de leur passé. Bien que certains s’amusaient à répéter les erreurs dans un cercle infernal. Tu aurais pu les inspirer avec tes courants d’air chaud. Mais tu espérais, tu souhaitais que l’humanité soit un plus dans l’esprit ubuntu. 

« Leurs vies sont si courtes... »

Tellement que de les voir déchirer pour des raisons futiles mutilait ton âme. Celle de grand frère poussant leurs existences fragile dans l’immensité du ciel. Être invisible pour tous, tu leur souriais, certains maudissaient tes farces, tes rafales dont tu avais du mal à te défaire. Preuve de ton existence. Preuve que tu étais là malgré tout. Ton cœur sera et restera celui d’un enfant, un pauvre garçon trop puissant pour rester un être mortel. Tu avais fini par se faire à ce fardeau. À garder cette énergie propre à l’innocence. À pourtant pleurer à chaque morts devant tes yeux. À chaque flamme de vie trop rapidement soufflée sous les guerres futiles. Même Arès et Athéna devaient être épuisé par ces litiges. Ils n’étaient pas des exemples, pires, ils avaient été même les pires des criminels dans cette moralité. Tu lâchais un soupir, une tornade se créant sous cette action, heureusement, rien d’important sur le chemin de cette catastrophe hors de contrôle. Assez grande pour faire réagir ces vies, ces cœurs trop affamés de pouvoir. 

« Tu vois chérie, j’ai presque défendu cette végétation que tu aimes tant… Je sais, tu me bouderas, encore. J’ai l’habitude. »

Tu pourrais rire, mais les colères de ta belle sont devenues si habituelles. Tu ne t'étonnerais pas qu’elle te balances un de ces objets modernes dont elle raffolait. Tant de haine contre toi, son amour vache était une chose dont tu avais du mal te passer. Une distraction brève, mais pourtant si loin des destructions des mortels. Gaïa, cet ancêtre qui pleurait sa perte. Sa fin qui signera le pire. Le Tartare et ces monstres ne seraient pas une pure plaisanterie face à sa colère. Toi et tes proches ne pourrez l’arrêter. Tu avais peur, peur de ce moment qui te surprendrait sûrement...


End file.
